


Taste you on my tongue

by Amy (BEAUTAEFULCHERRY), BEAUTAEFULCHERRY



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAUTAEFULCHERRY/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAUTAEFULCHERRY/pseuds/BEAUTAEFULCHERRY
Summary: "You have an unhealthy crush on him. Get over it, Mark" Haechan said as the other just shook his head."I can't get over him Hyuck. What to do?""Avoid him for a week. Come over to my place. And it's better to leave that apartment."
Kudos: 4





	Taste you on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from the song "Daddy issues" by The neighbourhood. I love it and idk why but it really hits different. Anyways that's not the point. This story is really random. Don't ask me why I wrote this. Idk.

No this ain't good for your health

Mark thought to himself throwing the cigarette butt away, crushing it under his heels. Heaving a sigh he straightened up and started walking towards the familiar grey building. His heartbeat kept getting louder and louder as he stepped inside. 

He's back here after God knows how long! After almost wandering for a week in the streets, he's back at his room which he shared with another male called Johnny Suh. Now Mark Lee, who wasn't fond of alcohol or drugs, knew the feeling of getting addicted to something or someone may I add, thanks to Johnny. 

Mark had been crushing on him for a long time. He didn't know what attracted him to the other. Was it the way he acted like he didn't care? Was it the way Johnny didn't give a fqk if the younger was watching him undressing? Again, maybe. He didn't know what exactly the reason was. 

Now even if this was the case Mark knew Johnny's bad habits. Having spent time with him for these many years he knew how the older was when he got drunk. He was very much interested in getting laid and Mark knew he could expect someone at the room now that he was gone from there for some time. 

"Uh" grunts could be heard from the inside as Mark sighed. Johnny was definitely at it. And this time it might be a male considering the fact that the sounds seemed to belong to males rather than a female and a male. 

"Faster Johnny" Mark couldn't stand to bare the sounds that were coming from inside. The noise was getting loud and loud and being the awkward guy he is, Mark stood near the door quite far away to not hear the voices that clear. 

Mark didn't know why he fell for Johnny despite knowing this bad habit of his. Was he not sexually attractive in the eyes of the other? He doesn't know. Despite them being roommates for so long, Johnny didn't take any kind of efforts from his side to fqk him.

After hearing a loud scream Mark knew that would be the climax. Dusting off the dirt from his outfit, the younger male decided to barge in, now that there wouldn't be any sort of awkward tension. Seeing the Canadian male peeking his head through the door, the now dressed Johnny scoffed. Who knew the male decided to show up now! 

"You're back?" He asked, obviously surprised by the sudden intrusion of the other as Mark sighed. Dragging himself inside he just gave the older a look before occupying the empty couch. He knew for sure that the couch would be the only safe place for him to sit in, considering the fact that it wasn't filled with any white stain. 

"Where have you been?" Surprise Johnny ain't gonna let it go just like that. The typical Johnny Mark knew wouldn't even bother to know where the younger had gone. For him Mark doesn't exist. There ain't a person called Mark in his dictionary nor is he having a roommate named that.  
This behaviour justifies to why he brings in random people to fqk without even caring if the other is present. Cause in his eyes Mark doesn't exist. 

"Why do you care?" Replied back Mark as the other was clearly taken aback by that. Johnny wasn't expecting a reply like that. What have gotten into him?

"Mark look I don't know where you have been and not like that I care or wish to know, but just so you know the landowner came backa few days ago, asking for rent. I paid for both of us so I want to know when you're willing to give you my share of the money." 

So that's the reason. Johnny wants his share of the money. For a moment there Mark would've been fooled had he not explained himself. Rolling his eyes Mark tapped his pocket in search of money only to find it empty. 

"I'll give it to you next friday." Said Mark as he looked at the shabby coloured walls, a facade to show that he doesn't want to continue their talk any further. Lies! Mark loved talking to the older and if it weren't for him being so rude to the younger, Mark and Johnny would've build a nice friendship for all that matters. 

"I-"

"Johnny thanks for today. I'll be leaving now. Bye" a voice chirped in as their attention turned to the male who just exited from Johnny's bedroom. The male was almost as tall as Johnny as Mark observed his features. Sure he looks so beautiful and Mark could definitely understand why the older hadn't tried to get him on bed. 

Almost all the people Mark had found Johnny with, was tall and their facial features were somewhat God like. Mark doesn't even know how the older manage to find one night stands like that when he in fact he hadn't been laid by someone in a long time. And even if Mark has a crush on Johnny this made him envy the other. 

Johnny would never notice me. His standards are too high.

He remember complaining to his friend Donghyuck who scoffed at his words. He said.

Mark either you make the move or just ditch him and find someone else. And what's wrong with you? He doesn't have good eyesight to not notice the art called you. That's the reason why he ends up with random one night stands in your room. 

For the first time in a long time Mark felt confident in his looks. And it's really pathetic when he himself can't appreciate his beauty. 

Mark, if you look down on yourself how can someone else love you? You got to love yourself before expecting someone to love you cause in this world you're the only one who can love yourself even when others leave you. 

"Oh you must be Mark. Johnny told me about you" As if something struck him, Mark snapped his head towards the stranger who said these words with Johnny rubbing his nape out of shyness. Did he hear it right? That Johnny Suh, the man of his dreams, talked about him. 

"He told you about me?" As if being unsure of what he had heard, Mark asked as the other nodded his head before throwing the other a knowing look. 

"Well he did tell me about you and I don't think it's my business to meddle into whatever you both have going on between. I'm afraid that I have to take my leave." The male said as Johnny groaned before pushing the other out. 

"That's enough Taeyong. You better not be late. Jaehyun must be waiting for you." 

"Sure Jyani"

"Geez you're such a pain in the ass." Johnny groaned as Taeyong chuckled.

"I didn't know you were a switch. We should try it-"

"That's enough!" With that the door slammed shut as Johnny heaved a sigh before taking a seat opposite to Mark. Mark was taking time to process everything that happened within a short period of time. 

Did Taeyong till him the truth? Did Johnny really ask about him? Who's Jaehyun then? He had so many things to ask. 

"Who's Jaehyun...and why was taeyong here?" Mark wasn't able to hide his curiosity as the other chuckled. It feels like it has been so long since Mark heard his voice. 

"Jaehyun is Taeyong's boyfriend" 

"Oh...wait so does he-"

"He knows about this. They have an open relationship. So don't mistake it to as cheating." Johnny clarified as Mark hummed a bit. 

"And why did he say that you talked about me?" 

"Well you're my roommate"

"Right" nothing else. Just because he is his roommate. And he got to reciprocate those feelings and nothing more. 

.

"Why are you avoiding me, Mark?" Johnny asked for the nth time with Mark packing his bags. After the conversation they had Mark was convinced that it indeed was time to move on. But for him to move on, he should stay away from the older. He needs time to remove those feelings and have a fresh start. 

After discussing with Haechan about his dilemma the younger asked him to move to his apartment for the time being. Mark readily agreed. So now he's packing up to move. 

"Mark I asked you a question. Can't you hear it?" Johnny, who was frustrated, grabbed the younger by his arm forcing him to face him. Mark abruptly stopped what he was doing as he sighed. 

"Why should I answer you? You never used to give me proper answers! So why should I?" 

"I never gave you proper answers? Tell me when"

"There are too many moments for me to even recollect." 

"Mark Lee" his voice went octaves down as  
Mark stopped squirming. His eyes turned wide by the sudden command. Knowing that he got the younger under his control, Johnny tried to not let it affect him as he said. 

"Mark tell me why you are ignoring me. And why are you packing up your bags? Are you going somewhere?" 

"I'm moving out"

"To where?" 

"To Haechan's house until I find a place to live in."

"So what about here?" 

"I don't want to stay here"

"Look I don't want you to leave-"

"Why does it matter to you anyways? It's my decision. I can leave if I want to. You aren't my dad to take decisions for me." 

"I-"

"Why does it matter? I've always been a burden for you as you've termed once. You yourself have told me that I am a useless piece of shiet and that I have brought you nothing but troubles. So why? It's better off without me, right?" 

"I don't want you to leave Mark. Yes I've always thought of you as a burden but recently I have recognized my feelings. I've sorted them out with the help of my friends. And please Mark don't leave me." 

"Like I said why does it even-"

"Cause I love you! I love you! And I've always felt like this but I kept denying it. I've ignored you due to these feelings thinking that it would go away. But when you went somewhere for that one week you don't even know how much I was worried. I don't know where you are and to top that I don't even have your number. I was frustrated!" Johnny reasoned, his hands now cupping the face of younger male. 

"Then? You want me to believe that? You were fqing someone like you used to. And when I came inside you acted like nothing happened! You think that I'm a fool to believe you?" Mark had tears in his eyes knowing how much the older male's words were affecting him. As much as he hate to say this he still loves Johnny and his words made him believe that maybe just maybe he still had a chance. But he didn't want to be a fool. What if Johnny is lying and fooling around? 

"I was so frustrated that I had to let my emotions and stress out. Taeyong said that he could help me relieve my stress. That's why he was here. And after that incident I haven't hooked up with anyone I swear. Cause now that you're back I don't feel like the need to go to someone." 

His words sounded sincere but still Mark was a bit hesitant. He had trust issues and he was debating whether this whole confession was legit or not. 

"Johnny I-" before he could even complete his words the older male captured Mark's lips by his own, their lips moving in sync. Mark scrunched his nose when he was able to taste the cigarettes that Johnny used, on his lips. The two moved away, their breath getting hard as they looked at each other. 

"I want to taste you again" with that the older pulled the other in for a kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. At last Johnny won as he picked the shorter male with ease, his legs wrapping around the elder's waist and his fingers trapping Johnny's hair. 

With a gasp Mark fell back to the bed as Johnny crawled, his tattoes coming in view as Mark smiled. Seeing the younger stare at them intensly Johnny smirked before asking.

"Like what you see?" He wiggled his eyebrows as the other blushed. To be honest with you Mark loves tattoos and that's something that attracted him to the other. 

"They're so beautiful" Mark remarked running his fingers through the other's body as Johnny visibly flinched. 

"Does it still hurt?" 

"A bit. I got that one tattoed recently." 

"O-oh"

"Anyways do you want to continue what we did? Or do you want to cuddle." 

"Cuddle cause I'm craving for some" Mark opened his arms widely as Johnny chuckled before having their bodies entangled. Johnny's fingers ran through the younger's hair while Mark had his ear near Johnny's chest. 

"I can your heart beats. It's so loud." 

"It's because of you" 

Blushing Mark buried his face even more towards the other's chest cause he knew Johnny would be having that annoying ass smirk on his face. 

"Oh is someone blushing?"

"Shut up"

A few seconds of silence 

"Mark do you like me?" Johnny asked as Mark faced the other. What kind of a question was it?

"Of course I love you. If I didn't love you then I would've slapped you right after that kiss." 

"Then will you be my boyfriend? I know I asked this too fast but we can take it slow-"

"Geez either you don't talk at all or you talk non-stop. I love you and yes I want to be your boyfriend. Heck I can't even believe that this is happening. Promise me that you'll never leave me." 

"Promise"

"Good. Now let's watch something. I'm too tired." 

"We didn't even do anything, babe" a teasing smirk which alone was enough for Mark to throw a pillow at him. 

"Shall we continue where we left of from?" He asked getting closer as Mark tugged the elder's collar pulling him in for a kiss. He could feel that Johnny was smiling throughout. 

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this long ass ride. If you did please make sure to leave kudos and comments. Means a lot 💚💚💚


End file.
